detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
JB300 336 445 581
'JB300 #336 445 581''' is a deviant android in Detroit: Become Human. He works as a broadcasting operator with other androids that look like him for Channel 16 in Stratford Tower. Biography JB300 #336 445 581 is a JB300 android working as a broadcasting operator for Channel 16 at Stratford Tower, along with other JB300 androids. In November 2038, he aids a group of deviants in hijacking the broadcast room and broadcasting a message to the public. After the hijack, the Detroit police and FBI start to investigate the break-in at Stratford Tower. The JB300 and two identical other JB300s are placed in the kitchen in the meantime."Public Enemy" The Stratford Tower In The Stratford Tower, he is seen in the broadcast room with the other identical androids. Markus will make the two other machine JB300s aside from the deviant one leave the room when he and the hijacking crew enter the place. The deviant one will assist Simon with the broadcast controls. Public Enemy In "Public Enemy", Connor interrogates the three JB300s about the broadcasting of the deviants' message. JB300 #336 445 581 will occasionally glance at Connor, this is the only sign he is the deviant of the three. If Connor successfully pressures him, he will attack Connor and flee, leaving Connor wounded. *If the player is able to recover and chase him, he will steal an assault rifle from the nearest SWAT officer. **If the player decides to save Hank, JB300 will kill Connor, some police officers and FBI Agents before being shot by SWAT officers. **If the player decides to take a gun from an FBI agent, Connor will shoot and kill JB300, saving the lives of everyone in the hallway. **If the player decides to rush him, he will shoot himself and kill police officer M. Wilson, if he was saved in "The Hostage". Last Chance, Connor In "Last Chance, Connor" The JB300 will appear in Detroit Police Central station's evidence room if Simon was not caught in "Public Enemy". Connor will need some biocomponents to reactivate him. Once he is reactivated Connor can talk to him, but will refuse to help him. Connor can trick him into giving the key to Jericho, by pretending to be Markus. The JB300 will be glad to help him. When Connor stops talking to him, he will panic and Connor will shut him off."Last Chance, Connor" Notes *He and the other two JB300s all give the same serial number when prompted. As only one of them can be asked within a playthrough, it is probable that they are supposed to have different numbers but only one answer was recorded in the game. *All his appearances are determinant. *This deviant android appears to be a skilled actor playing the machine part near flawlessly, but he has one subtle tell. **He sometimes glances at Connor when the other two androids are being interrogated. Gallery JB300 Extras.png|Extras Gallery "Android - Broadcast Team". JB300_android_evidence_room_last_chance_connor.png|JB300 in Last Chance, Connor References de:JB300 336 445 581 Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant